Promotion
by TellMeDoYouWanna
Summary: Living in the Kuran household is never easy, especially if you happen to be a certain blonde-haired Noble falling prey to not just one...but two, EXTREMELY horny purebloods ;D Aido's quirks cause for a lemony evening he's not bound to forget soon...KxAxY
1. Chapter 1

-

Finally a **KanamexYuuki** fanfic!! =D I absolutely **_adore_** this couple...(*shove Zero in too and it's pure, perverted pleas-(**is violently shot by Kaname xD**) First chapter's mainly lemony lovings between our two favorite purebloods...beware of OOC-ness and extreme Kaname uke-ness ;D

-

Enjoy!!

* * *

-

-

"_Na,_ _oniisama_…" Yuuki began quite casually one day, twirling a lock of dark, satiny hair around a finger. "Don't you think Aidou-senpai's been working _very_ hard for us lately?"

-

From his position on the bed, the older pureblood stirred and turned to his side to face her. "Has he now?" Kaname murmured idly—more fascinated in the way the obscured light from behind the curtains drew those glimmering skeins of russet and chestnut in his lover's otherwise dark hair. He reached out, trailing a languid finger over the naked torrent of flesh beside him—over her exquisitely sculpted profile, over the curve of her neck and shoulder, over the side of a full, soft breast, down a slender stomach, resting at a full, rounded hip—feeling her skin warm and tremble pleasantly at his touch. "I do not think I have ever cared to notice."

-  
Yuuki turned from gazing out of the window to throw him a look of exaggerated disapproval. "How unkind of you, _oniisama!_ Why, I make it a habit to thank Aidou-senpai every single day." A hint of sly smugness had crept into her tone. "You should watch sometimes. He is ever so…_responsive…"_ she paused. "To my gratitude, that is_."_

-  
Kaname's elegant brows furrowed, eyes narrowing slightly—rising slightly to cup her chin, tilting her face towards him. Her breath hitched in her throat at the dangerous gleam in his eyes—glimmering as blood-red garnets in the dying sunset. "It is not something I should…unduly worry about—is it, my love?" Kaname murmured, lips landing softly, possessively along her jawline. "Or is your precious…_Aidou-senpai_ in need of punishment again?"

-  
The younger pureblood felt as though she would melt beneath the heated embrace of her lover's kisses, hot breath melting against her throat—shifting forward until she lay straddled across Kaname's lap, fingers tangling into his hair, forehead pressed against his. "Oh, you have no need to worry about _that_, _oniisama_…" Yuuki reached forward, suckling lightly on the shell of his ear…a favoured spot that never ceased to arouse him. Just as she had expected, he gasped softly, arms curling around her waist and tangling in the hair that rippled down her back, pulling her closer to himself. "Hanabusa is like a child…he will no sooner touch me than ever take from me what has always…_always_ belonged to you…"

-  
Her lips now moved to the pale, enticing column of Kaname's throat—brushing him lightly, teasingly with her fangs—every motion now drawing forth from his lips a continuous stream of soft whimpers, moans and gasps of delight that pleased her immensely. Yuuki had come a long way from the blushing, hopelessly-inhibited young sixteen-year old that Kaname had first brought with him to the Kuran mansion a mere two years ago—feeling, upon her maturing as a pureblood and a woman, the innate sensuality of a vampire meld and become as one with her true nature. Yuuki and Kaname claimed each other's blood on a daily basis now, and gone were the days of Kaname having to cut himself open for her to have to lap up his blood—unwilling to use her vampire fangs and reveal truly the violent depth with which she loved him…a love so deep, so darkly, violently deep that she might even destroy him one day because of it…

-  
If anything, Yuuki positively reveled in her vampire nature…ached for those delightful, bestial moments of feeling her beloved _oniisama's_ breath hitch and heartbeat flutter at the sensation of her fangs tearing into his neck and sucking in that sensual, crimson flow…_how could something so beautiful as this be sinful and not divine?_

_-  
Zero, you damn stubborn loveable son of a BITCH…!_

-  
For a long moment, the chambers—filled with the red-gold glow of the dying sunset—were silent, the only sounds being the languid suck of Yuuki drawing in Kaname's blood, teasing her thirst for him by only lightly lapping at it like a cat…not fully drinking it, the soft heat of her fangs sinking in gentle veins of seamless delight into his body, making him strain and arch against her on impulse—"Yuu…Yuuki…_please…!_"

-  
Yuuki withdrew slightly—gazing in silent wonder at the untainted beauty that gazed back at her, eyes wild, desperate for fulfillment, teeth clenched in that perpetual habit of his at concealing his emotions…making her smile wickedly against his throat as she nuzzled closer again. "What did I tell you, _oniisama_?" she whispered, tongue reaching to lap once more at the shell of his ear, before suckling it into her mouth once more—making him writhe with mindless delight, a helpless puppet in her hands. "None of that emotionless composure when we're together. It bores me beyond belief."

-  
Kaname let out a strange, strangled sound at the words—something between a laugh and a choked moan of frustration at her delay. Before her eyes…that flawless self-possession crumbled away, revealing eyes painted as scarlet as her own, fangs bared, pale, flawless body arching against her—making his hardened manhood brush against her thighs, arousing her. "Yuu…ki…I…beg you…please…_please_…I…want…"

-  
"You want it, _oniisama_?" Yuuki couldn't resist teasing him a little more—reveling in the sight of her elder brother…pureblood king, Kuran Kaname, ruler of the entire vampiric race, the original Ancestor and the beginning of the bloody curse that so bound her to him…now reduced to a helpless, moaning, pleading, near-weeping infant _begging_ her to drink his blood… "You want it?" her hips ground closer to him in rhythmic, gyrating motions, voice now sly, breasts rubbing against his naked chest, feeling her own desperation rise with every moment. "Say you want it…you little slut, _let me hear you say you want it!"  
_

-  
Her elder brother was now on the verge of an unwarranted release were she not to intervene soon—his manhood, driving into her inner thigh, now having hardened to the rigidity of newly-forged iron, strangled moans escaping his clenched teeth—head beginning to slam a fierce tattoo into the pillow with frustrated longing (Kaname had always found it inexplicably arousing when she swore at him.) "I…want it…!" Kaname choked out helplessly, breath beginning to escape him in mewling whimpers, writhing uncontrollably with pleasure. "I want it…I want you…to drink my—_ahhhh!"_

-  
His words were cut short, turning into a helpless cry of pleasure as the soft, pleasurable heat of his younger lover's fangs sank gently into the skin of his neck…not even needing to suck as the sensual, wine-flavored languor of Kuran Kaname's blood spurted into her mouth—his heartbeat was going triple-time—making her, within moments, lose herself in that haze of blinding pleasure that arose from the act…so sensual in its intimacy, an act of absolute trust…of consummate love.

-

It did not take either Kuran sibling long to relax instinctively against each other—their movements holding the familiarity of complete understanding, Kaname's arm wrapped around Yuuki's waist, the other tangled in her hair that spread over his chest like a dark veil, cradling their naked bodies close…Yuuki burrowing into Kaname's neck like a child seeking a loved one's warmth…the only difference being their nakedness, as well as the shivers of desire that pulsated between them.

-  
Gone were the days of Yuuki being the one to be completely, hopelessly undone at Kaname's lovemaking—a sensual symphony where a mere touch, a mere glance, a mere caress of skin against skin could reduce her to an incoherent mass of quivering ecstasy at her darling _oniisama's_ hands…now it was _Kaname_ who was the helpless one—moaning, trembling, aching, writhing beneath _her—_begging her…_pleading_ her to take him, claim him, devour him…to destroy him completely so that he could die in her arms knowing what it was like to be held by a goddess—_his love, his angel, his cruel, beautiful haven…  
_

-  
So many, many times after they would reach their climax, Kaname would merely hold her close to himself, arms tight around her as though he wanted to bind them together for all eternity—eyes shut, lashes moist with tears at the intensity of emotion filling him those very moments, having reached now that stage where speaking words was physically impossible…_we of the darkness cannot ever know of heaven, can we, my love? Ah, but _I_ have…I see it, sense it, _taste_ it each time you welcome me into your arms…_

-  
Now as she pleasured Kaname, Yuuki's mind soared through memory. No matter what, no matter how inconceivable it may have sounded…her darling _oniisama_ truly _did_ have a side to him—an innocent, beautifully vulnerable, childlike side—that none but her eyes had ever seen, or would ever see. A side that had, much too often, revealed itself when they lay together, a blurred tangle of silk sheets and knotted limbs, lost in the most intimate of embraces.

-  
One rather amusing recollection had involved him bent over her flushed, naked body, about to consummate the affair…when the mere sight of her writhing and thrashing with wordless delight beneath him, had caused him to climax—white seed bathing their thighs and bellies—even before the act had started.

-  
Yuuki had burst out laughing so hard that night she'd managed to tumble off the bed and curl into the rug, paralyzed with mirth, tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks. Kaname had just sat, looking adorably mortified among the sheets—gazing down stricken at his limp, throbbing manhood as though it had just betrayed him in the worst possible way…slowly, ignominiously snuggling himself into the bedsheets so that his face was hidden, turning away from her towards the wall in a brooding, horrified sulk.

-  
Kaname absolutely _refused_ to talk to her for the next three nights—barricading himself beneath a mountain of paperwork in his study—and she'd burst into wild gales of laughter whenever she saw him next, whether it be at breakfast or dinner, or any of the times between. He'd just sit there and give her _that_ look…that wounded, achingly vulnerable look a puppy might give its master when neglected, and whenever she'd go to him, he'd just pout and sulk some more (and very sexily so), though it was by a concentrated effort that Kaname held himself back from melting into her embraces as he always would—instinctively wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into her chest like a child—and instead remaining cold and unresponsive.

-  
Even when they slept together (as a rule, Yuuki slept in Kaname's bed—having completely forgotten where her own room was) Kaname would curl up on his side and turn away from her, facing the wall, snagging the sheets all to himself—within moments, they'd be engaged in a silent fight over the covers (or at least, Yuuki would be shrieking with laughter, while he remained stoically silent, fighting back the twitching in his lips with great difficulty) until finally, Kaname would merely get off the bed and attempt to flounce away towards the couch in the far corner of the room to sleep…even if his legs would tangle in the sheets and send him collapsing, and rather gracelessly too at that, head over heels to the floor.

-  
Yuuki had merely fought back the twitching in her lips. Her darling _oniisama_ couldn't last two minutes in her company without immediately feeling neglected.

-  
Kain, Aidou, Seiren and Ruka had merely stared and wondered.

-  
They'd reconciled soon enough with a pillow fight (Kaname had been surprisingly responsive to Yuuki hurling his tattered childhood teddy bear at him from across the room) and several long hours of rolling and tumbling (naked) among the bedsheets—Yuuki would still burst into those intermittent giggling fits, making Kaname growl and crush her possessively against himself, effectively stopping all giggles and turning them into moans—breaking the headboard and half-shattering the bedsprings for possibly the hundredth time that week.

-  
Aidou and Ruka had wrung their hands and moaned and fussed and complained to no end—and more than once, Yuuki would look up from her position (straddling a dazed, pleasure-stricken Kaname, whose head would be thrown back, eyes shut with ecstasy, moaning and pleading_, "Yuuki…Yuuki…"_) with a slight annoyance in the direction of the locked door and Ruka's muffled tones of worry—"Please _attempt_ to be a little more ladylike, Yuuki-sama! That's the tenth bed this week!"

-  
Oh, and yes…there had also been _that _time..._that_ time when Kaname had begun to thrust far too soon, completely missing his true aim and instead rubbing himself quite vigorously against her belly—so much in fact, that Yuuki had lunged forward quite inadvertently with her knee…catching him within point-blank range, right on the crotch.

-  
This time, it had been Kaname who tumbled off the bed—face scrunched with pain and soon darkening to a deep, mortified scarlet, hands clutching at his agonized, throbbing and rather injured manhood that had just faced the strength of a pureblood's knee ramming into it…curling into a ball on the rug and swearing in an endless stream of more than a thousand languages—the words growing more and more colorful with each spasm of agony.

-  
As concerned as she'd been for around a fraction of a second…Yuuki's stomach had ached violently from laughing so hard for days after.

-  
And then there had been _that_ night…when they'd forgotten to lock the doors, and—so lost in each other's embrace as they so had been—a rather exhausted, blood-deprived and therefore sense-dulled Seiren had made an unexpected visit to relay her report on some clan or the other…taking the unlocked doors to be a sign of her being allowed to enter…only to be greeted by the sight of Kaname's seed spilling almost instantly onto Yuuki's hand as she attempted to guide him down to her moist, willing entrance.

-  
The pale-haired bodyguard had never quite been the same again after _that _night.

-  
This night, Yuuki promised herself, would be different. As desirable, as arousing, as plain _gorgeous_ as her darling _oniisama_ was…she could not help but have to rely on those moments…_those _moments to make things only just a _slight_ more…well, exciting.

-  
Oh, she loved Kaname—loved him more deeply than anyone else in the world ever could…but there were _those_ moments when, joined together, she would imagine him to be another…_another lover,_ bucking and thrusting like a wild stallion between her thighs, making her ride him fiercely…it did not matter who. Sometimes…sometimes, when her blood fired through vein in a dizzying, inexorable, wine-like rush that refused any thoughts of pain or grief or anguish…she would imagine him to be Zero. Zero, her pale-haired, lilac-eyed partner she had left behind in Cross Academy all those years ago—Zero, the only other she had loved as much as she loved Kaname…his lithe, pale body with its healthy tone of copper surging and rippling and undulating beneath her, over her, behind her, around her…

-  
Sometimes…sometimes she could even delude herself into believing that when she opened her eyes…it would not be Kaname's slender, swan-pale body with its scent of sweet incense and roses, of night flowers and cool springs, dark, curling hair spread wildly over his shoulders, that she would see…but rather Zero's leather-scented, musk-fragrant length of white copper—redolent of the pleasant metallic, musky odor of an animal in heat…the wild, heated, bloody scent of something not quite animal, nor human—spread beneath her…long silver hair matted to his neck and shoulders with sweat, eyes like liquid lilac mercury wide and gleaming with love…gleaming with the strength of his release…

-

But it was not to be, and Yuuki had long accepted this. Though…though, it didn't hurt to hope…to wish. To dream. It always aroused her, and as long as Kaname was happy that she found -pleasure in his touch—_and as long as she didn't scream out the wrong name by mistake—_Yuuki was content. In her heart, Kaname's happiness was all that mattered.

-  
Though it didn't hurt to hope.

-  
She'd imagined Kaname to be Akatsuki—'Wild-senpai'…imagined that tall, reserved Noble with hair the color of molten bronze limned with the lambent fire of sunset, eyes gleaming as liquid topaz—_forbidden, oh so forbidden_—promised as he was to another woman…those gleaming copper-gold eyes lingering upon her for but a moment above Ruka's head—expressionless, glimmering only within with a yearning he himself could not quite explain…imagined that lean, bronze-gold length, redolent with the scent of metal and the iron tang of blood and sweat, between her thighs, she bucking against him like an unbroken mare—he thrusting into her so…_hard_…so _deep _that she was surprised he did not touch her stomach, her womb…perhaps even her throat—imagined the soft curses that would fall from his lips, imagined the taste of his cool piercings against her tongue, imagined how his blood must taste…something like fiery spiced wine, proud and glorious, just like his clan—the Kain.

-  
She'd imagined Kaname to be Takuma…sweet, gentle, soft-spoken Ichijou Takuma—Kaname's closest after her, him with his hair the color of dawn sunlight, eyes the brilliant green-gold of the youngest spring leaves…the gentle veneer now lost in a wild abandonment, the warm press of his body against hers…scented as the earth before the rains, the smell of sweet morning wind and woodland streams, the soft languor of his blood in her mouth—tasting like a drop of liquid sunshine in clear spring honey…_Yuuki-chan…Yuuki-chan…_oh, there was no doubt about it. He'd call her _Yuuki-chan_ even when they made love…or perhaps—what with his absent-minded manner—he might even scream the wrong name…_S-Senri!...oh…oh, god…ahhhh, Ri…Rima! RIMA!  
_

-  
And then her eyes would fly open—a surge of emotions and wild, abandoned sensations of oneness, of fulfillment rippling through her arching body…and she would see that it was not Zero, nor Akatsuki, nor Takuma…it was Kaname. Her darling _oniisama_, Kaname…holding her close to himself, arms wrapped around her waist, arousals throbbing with a mutual, pleasurable ache, limbs entangled within each other…it caused her little guilt. What her _oniisama_ didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

-  
Later, she would attempt to justify it. Why, he himself could so easily be fantasizing her to be Ruka (she'd never forgotten Kaname's little…transgression that night so many years ago, or even Zero's wide-eyed gaping at that flash of black lace he'd caught that windy day when said female vampire's skirt had flown up a little…) or…or even Seiren (Yuuki had always thought that Seiren and Zero could be related in some twisted way…and the amount of time that woman spent with Kaname…) or…maybe even Rima (even Zero she'd spotted checking out the petite, tawny-haired model once or twice back in their Cross Academy days…and she'd long known that both Kaname and Zero preferred petite, slender-built women…_especially Zero_…) or…or perhaps that golden-haired whore who had actually had the audacity to…(Yuuki closed her eyes, trying as hard as she could to remove Shirabuki Sara's pale, triumphant face from her mind.)

-  
And if it kept him happy…then Yuuki would need no more reason to debate on the morals of it. In her heart, Kaname's happiness was all that mattered.

-  
But in all _these_ moments…it had always been Zero that Yuuki thought of herself to be making love to the most. Zero—forbidden, beautiful Zero…an illicit pleasure she was not allowed to know. But it was growing exceedingly difficult—what with the memories slowly…but surely fading, leaving her with naught but vague, blurred charcoal smudges of memory against what were formerly sharp, angry ink-marked lines.

-  
It had now been that Zero had slowly…but surely been replaced. Replaced with a new fantasy…far closer, far more forbidden…incredibly arousing.

-  
Yuuki had long known that Hanabusa Aidou revered her _oniisama_ almost to a distraction—and where reverence ended and love began, she had no clear idea. Though it truly seemed that the blonde playboy vampire—(once bossy, domineering, sometimes downright rude to her…now, what with her maturing as a Kuran pureblood, hushed into a meek, docile little puppy were she to so much as _glance_ in his direction)—was…well, not in _love_ with Kaname. Not like Yuuki loved him. Not like Ruka once had. Adoration, yes. Hero-worship, yes. Protectiveness, yes…that was a given—and Yuuki had long held him with a special regard for perceiving it to be so. Her _oniisama_—no matter how powerful, no matter how formidable, no matter how venerated in their world—was a brittle man…a castle of sand, a house of flimsy sticks that could so easily break were the right place to be touched with perhaps only a fraction of unneeded pressure to have it all collapse away to nothingness…

-  
Hanabusa Aidou had known that—had sensed it as a child…and Yuuki loved him for it.

-  
And this time…this time as Kaname bucked and thrashed between her thighs, she allowed her mind to soar—to fly free and flutter away, away, away…until she found herself in the arms of the blonde-haired Noble, lean boyish body scented as new summer clouds and fresh spring rain, limbs locked in a violent embrace, cream-white thighs wrapped around pale gold hips, each thrust punctuated with her name…_Yuuki!…Yuuki!..._the mere thought of him—her sweet, innocent, childlike, blue-eyed _Aidou-senpai_…screaming her name, moaning, begging, pleading for release—was enough to make a rush of moisture flow between her thighs, making each motion of the hardened arousal within her an earth-shattering, inexplicable sensation that it was a wonder that she could actually _move_ later…"Ha…Han…Ha…" the moans left her lips, quite of their own volition—for a moment, she did not even sense what she was doing. Her throat was hoarsened with nameless screams, though it continued to play in her mind—_Hanabusa! Hanabusa! _

-  
Kaname continued to thrust—almost violently—into her, though his eyes flew open immediately at the sounds escaping her then—tightening his arms around her waist instinctively to pull her impossibly closer. His neck—punctured by her fangs—still bled as they made love…Yuuki had once confessed that she _loved_ the scent of blood and seed in the air when they claimed each other, and he indulged her to a fault, bleeding willingly for her. But even so, through that blinding haze of inexplicable pleasure that had enclosed his mind and body in its luxurious swathes…there crept in a seed of doubt.

-  
A seed of doubt that was probably the cause their climax arrived too soon…causing Yuuki's first reaction upon opening her eyes from the rippling aftershocks of pleasure assaulting her body to be one of momentary confusion. "What…why-" she tumbled forward as his manhood shrunk, sliding out as it ejected itself from her flesh.

-  
He folded his arms around her, cradling her against his chest as she heaved and gasped—his own exhaustion finally catching up to him as they lay entwined with each other…their breaths in perfect harmony with each other, hair interweaving into a single, dark serpent over their naked, sweat-slicked bodies.

-  
For several long moments, Kaname held her in his arms…his beloved girl—the one more precious to him than anyone and anything else in the world, wondering—through all the love, the contentment…all that mindless, uncontrollable pleasure—and unable now to remember why the doubt had entered his mind. It was an elusive cloud among a rainstorm of thought…ephemeral, transient, fading from his grasp were he so much to probe it. "What had…you been trying to say then, Yuuki?" Kaname murmured, drawing her up until he was looking into her eyes. "When we were making love then…what had you been trying to say?"

-  
For a moment, she froze—_he'd heard…he'd heard her almost say Hanabusa's name_—though she smothered it with a grin, reaching forward to brush away a lock of dark, matted hair that had tumbled onto his face. "I was trying to say 'harder'…" she murmured easily, pressing her lips to his. He responded readily—like a child, eager for touch—lips pressing against her fingers, which now ran in a caressing whisper over the side of his face. "But you wouldn't let me now, would you?"

-  
Kaname—past caring now—sighed, a frisson of relief quivering to life within his chest as he reversed their positions, burrowing into her warmth, face nuzzling against her full, soft breasts. Yuuki's arms reached to wrap tenderly around his neck in an act of perfect understanding, fingers lightly raking through his long dark hair which covered her throat and breasts, ripples of relaxed pleasure flowing through him at the sensation. Against his skin, he could feel her lips curve into a smile at the soft, purring sounds that were escaping him, quite of their own volition. "Why were you talking of Aidou before?" Kaname questioned idly, the worries and cares of his life now seeming to lose their significance in mere moments of lying in Yuuki's arms. "Is there something you wish to do for him?"

-  
His younger sister was silent for several long moments. Her voice, when she spoke, was strangely vulnerable.

-  
"Do you love me, _oniisama?"_

-  
It took a moment or two for her question to sink in. A moment…after which, Kaname near-reeled with the pained intensity of his reaction—feeling as though a blade had been driven into his heart, rising from the warm, soft heaven of her arms to gaze down at her—features wrought with disbelief, with shock, with a slight hurt that she had even to _ask_ him. "Of…of course," he whispered, eyes beginning to narrow with the agonized strength of emotion assaulting him then. _How could she doubt him? How could she ever doubt him…he who had loved her from the very moment she first drew breath? _ _The finest poet, the most excellent jeweler of words could not ever have found words enough to describe the surfeit of love and unfulfilled passion in his heart…_ "I need you more than I need life. Without you, I…I would be nothing. _Nothing._"

-  
Yuuki's eyes softened, fingers tracing a sensual line over his lips. "And would you do anything for me, _oniisama?"_ she questioned, her voice now so soft that even he had to strain to hear it. "Anything at all?"

-  
Kaname paused for a moment to capture her fingers into his lips—suckling languidly upon them for a moment, until they disappeared completely into him, the smooth silk of her skin encased within the moist heat of his mouth…tongue sliding slowly, sensually over the trapped digits. He sighed, eyes closing with the erotic thrill running through his body as a soft whimper of delight escaped her lips when he bit down gently with his fangs, lapping softly at the blood. _Ah, Yuuki's blood…_Kaname pressed himself closer to her—skin tingling at the divine pleasure of being pressed so closely…so intimately to her—ripples of mutual pleasure quivering through them at the warmth of flesh pressing against flesh…losing himself in that pleasured haze of pure crimson that was to him possession of the only one in the world he had or ever could truly have loved…

-  
It was a moment before his tongue stopped its pleasured onslaught, gazing at her—watching her breath hitch at the sight he made…hair tousled, eyes smoldering, lips stained bright scarlet with her blood. Wordlessly, Kaname pressed his lips to her hand—kissing every knuckle and making sure to suckle the tip of each finger into his mouth before murmuring his answer.

-  
"Anything."

-  
And this time…it was he whose breath hitched in his throat when she kissed him—long, lasciviously, tongue ravaging his mouth. She was relentless, the hot slick moisture of her tongue running over his fangs causing his manhood to throb once more with delight, their bodies flowing and melting and rippling over, around, above, beneath—wrestling each other as they began once more a passionate lovemaking….from where Yuuki's sly whisper—"I love you,_ oniisama_…"—was soon lost to the helpless, rhythmic sob-like moans of delight as the two Kuran siblings shared between them, in the midst of each other's pleasuring, a passion that not all of their kind had ever the grace to experience in entire lifetimes…moving of a singular accord, alternating between savagery and delicacy, reaching and falling over again and again and again the precipice of the greatest desperation, the sweetest fulfillment they had ever known…

-  
How long they lay together, locked in that violent embrace, neither knew. It must have been hours. Hours, after which, the younger of the two disentangled herself from the sheets and the possessive, clinging arms (and low, whining protests) of her elder brother and lover to fetch them their wine, a small smile of pure, gleeful contentment on her face. Her darling _oniisama_, despite everything, was no more than a lovesick swain when it came to fulfilling her wishes.

-  
After all, in her heart…Kaname's happiness was all that mattered.

* * *

-

-

-  
(To Be Continued) Aido turns up in Chapter II so stay tuned! =)


	2. Chapter 2

"…enzymatic process that links saccharides to produce glycans, either free or attached to proteins and lipids…"

Hair—dark, rippling tassels of raven silk—trailing languidly over a flame-clad shoulder. Eyes—glimmering with the subtle dark golds and redwood shades of autumn, and the lavender darkness of twilight—half-hooded, fixed onto him with a leisurely, predatory glint. A face—so heartbreaking, so incomparable in its loveliness—resting a cupped cheek upon a palm, causing the pounding flush that had begun to creep along the back of his neck and ears morph into torrid, volcanic heat. Breath misting along his flesh…faint, but oh, so, so, _so_ arousing…

"…provides a co-translational and post-translational modification mechanism that modulates the structure and function of membrane and secreted proteins…"

A slight intake of breath, a flutter of raven lashes. His…'student' leaned back on her chair, the taut material of her garment stretching tightly across full, soft breasts (a far,_ very _far cry—miles, more like—from the flat-chested appearance she'd first had) that his eyes strayed to and remained glued upon for several long, terribly helpless moments—feeling suddenly as though his clothes were far too tight upon his body, as though the room was too hot, as though his trousers were slowly forming a restrictive cage around his lower ends. The silken brush of skin against skin caused his parched throat to gulp instinctively—feeling as though he should loosen a button or two to ease the pressure of his collar against flushed skin (_why couldn't he be more like Akatsuki? His tall, sensible cousin who had the brains enough to always leave his neck exposed from the restraining confines of a buttoned collar? Why? WHY?)_—as his feverish mind conjured up wild, heated images of the thought of his…'student' merely crossing a pale, slender thigh over the other.

"…m-majority of pro…teins…s-synthesized…in the rough ER…under…go…gly…co…sy…lation. It is an…an enzyme…directed…site….specific process…as opposed to the non…non…non-enzymatic ch-ch-chemical reaction of…of gly…cation…"

He'd done it! He'd managed to put together a single sentence! Praise the gods!

Breathing a palpable sigh of relief, Hanabusa Aidou fidgeted nervously at the tie at his throat, fighting to keep his eyes from straying towards the tantalizing shadow he could sense from the plunging neckline of the dress she was wearing. At least…she wasn't…leaning…forward…or…anyth—_NO! I BEG YOU, NO! DON'T LEAN ANY CLOSER, I BEG YOU! _He was going to explode! His pants were going to explode that very moment if she leaned any closer to him like she already was—

And why the _hell_ did the skirt of that new dress that Kaname-sama had bought her have to have to be so damnably _short?_ So…so…_skimpy_ almost? That…that damn pureblood pervert! And why, oh WHY did her thighs have to be…so…damn…long…and…silky…and...the type that he couldn't help but fantasize as wrapped around his neck_—_

"What's wrong, Aidou-senpai?"

The voice was a silken purr—he turned in alarm at the nearness, only to find his nose mere inches away from hers, feeling as though he would drown in those endless crimson-brown Kuran eyes…feeling the excruciating torment raging in his manhood now escalate to an entirely new level of sweet suffering. "Are you…feeling _hot?"_

Wrong choice of words. Utterly, absolutely wrong. Aidou found himself leaping wildly to his feet, gaze circling in terror around the room—wondering, albeit subconsciously, if Seiren, Akatsuki, Ruka, or (gods forbid!) even Kaname-sama was lurking behind a table or a chair somewhere. Distanced as he was now from her, he turned to glare furiously at his precious student—"I-I've had en-enough of y-your excuses at n-not understanding y-your work, Yuu-Yuu-Yuuki…sama!" the violently-blushing blonde-haired Noble declared vehemently, eyes fixed furiously onto an invisible spot two feet by her left shoulder. "G-Glycosylation is…is an _extremely_ easy topic! _Extremely easy! Far _too easy! And w-we've not ev-even started on GPI an…-anch…anchor!" _Wait. What the _hell_ is GPI anchor again?_

He swallowed furiously when she stretched languidly like a lithe, sinuous cat, pale body swelling in a sensual, leopard-like ripple that seemed to start at her arms, then her breasts, then her hips, then her thighs…an exhilarating wave of red-gold. "At this rate, I'm going to have to…to…to shorten your break time by f-five minutes, Yuuki…sama! And…and no more handmade sundaes and chocolate milk!"

Yuuki's eyes widened, raven lashes fluttering outrageously. "But Aidou-senpai…" her voice was low, mewling whine—eyes fixed onto his in a way that made his groin twitch pleasurably. "You're being _so_ mean to me these days! Why would I ever_, ever_ do something so…_naughty?"_

And it was suddenly as if all the blood in his body had churned and swirled and rushed away from the poor blonde-haired Noble's body to pool directly at his groin—making his pants feel as though they were going to rip apart were he not to…well, excuse himself from there then. "Well, I…I…" he spluttered, feeling the furious heat rise in a steady, fiery wave up his neck and cheeks. "I…I'm sure you're…more than…capable of…of…going without…sun…daes…and…chocolate…milk….if you…if you…" His voice trailed away lamely.

His cheeks burned even hotter when she threw her head back—a full, melodious laugh thrumming through her slender frame, making his eyes linger on her trembling curves for a moment or two, before looking away hastily—skin now beginning to resemble a bloated tomato's. "You're so _cute_, Aidou-senpai!" the Kuran princess was now red-cheeked from laughing, tears pooling in her eyes, a hand falling to her chest. "I think…I think we should take a break, _ne?_ You look so tired…" Swifter than his eye could catch, she stood before him once more—a hand reaching to run softly down the side of his face, resting to cup his cheek.

The blonde-haired Noble felt as though his innards were melting—slipping, sliding, melting away into warm, mushy goo…feeling himself lean unconsciously into the warm softness of her palm against her cheek, fulfilling a guilty desire he knew he should never have felt…

…when suddenly, he realized what he was doing—leaping away from her with a spluttering, wide-eyed terror that made her burst once more into a fit of laughter. "Y-y-you…shouldn't do such…such nau…such things, Y-Yuuki-sama!" Aidou's periwinkle-blue eyes scanned the room wildly. "If…if you want, I'll…I'll make you your ch-ch-ch…chocolate milk r-right n-now!" The chairs were pushed violently out of the way as the blonde-haired Noble scrambled away, in his haste to distance himself from what (if he were to actually yield to, that is…) he saw to be his impending death warrant…_and he wanted it. Oh, yes…how he wanted it. He wanted it so much it drove him to near madness at times and he would be reduced to using his hand to relieve himself once more—poor, deprived bastard that he was…consummating his desires only in a dreamlike fantasy of both purebloods he had fallen in love with…_

-  
In his hurry, his elbow nearly knocked over the precious pink, Hello-Kitty patterned mug that his beloved Kuran princess so favoured (one that he and Ruka had argued over most recently, as to whose turn it was exactly to serve their precious Yuuki-sama her daily dose of chocolate milk) from the counter, and it was only by lunging forward wildly (and nearly injuring himself in the process) that he was able to rescue it from shattering into _pink…crystalline…NOTHINGNESS!_—sighing loudly with relief (and quite conveniently forgetting that as a pureblood, Yuuki could mend the damn thing in less than a moment if she so wanted to.)

-  
Steeling himself, Aidou forced his shaking hands to steady themselves as he spooned the requisite amount of chocolate powder and sugar into the mug, making sure that it was _exactly_ the right amount. Maybe his precious Yuuki-sama was in a strange mood today…maybe Kaname-sama had been a little too busy today for her (though even _that_ situation seemed near-impossible to his mind…) and maybe she was taking all that repressed frustration out on him…enjoying every moment of watching him squirm at her…_attentions…_

-  
The thought made his hand tremble slightly as the last spoonful of chocolate fell, a dark, powdery mass—completely missing the mug beneath him, and instead causing a long brown stain on his trousers—frowning in confusion at the turn his thoughts had taken. His feelings for Yuuki-sama…just what were they exactly?

-  
Oh, she was beautiful…even more beautiful than Ruka, and certainly more beautiful that any other female pureblood he had ever seen—and even that, in his eyes, had been rather…diverse, given his…well, exploratory nature during his Cross Academy days. Hiou Shizuka-sama had been a magnificent, pale-haired goddess, flowers adorning her raiment, lilac-silver hair, cherry-violet eyes and exquisite features holding the traditional, pleasing irregularity of her line, the dainty-boned, sharply-hinted beauty of the Hiou purebloods…while Shirabuki Sara-sama had been softer, rounder, more delicate, features holding a fragile, girlish exquisiteness, cream-gold hair cascading in a mass of glorious curls down her slender (though subtly voluptuous) frame, cerulean blue eyes framed with pale gold lashes…the Shirabuki line traced back to a Nordic heritage, and so Sara-sama's manner of dress and speech had been considered rather exotic by the native Noble families upon her debut.

-  
But no beauty, however, could rival that of the royal-blooded Kurans. And Yuuki-sama, being the only remaining female descendant, was considered—ever since her introduction to the world of vampiric nobility mere years ago—to be the most beautiful of them all…even more beautiful than her late mother, Kuran Juuri, who had long been considered a legend among the pureblood women.

-  
It was in the very nature of the Nobles, he supposed—frowning quite stubbornly into the mug—that made him so eager to fulfill her every want, her every need with such alacrity. It was probably because he'd known her as a human—clumsy, heavy-footed, shy, awkward—that had made him look at her with the same eyes as he had, even upon her awakening as a pureblood. It was probably because he'd thought his loyalty to Kaname-sama overcame everything that had made his manner towards her slightly…well, less than reverential before. It was probably…he sighed. _Making excuses again…_his inner voice, which sounded unmistakably like Akatsuki's rose in a maddeningly annoying manner.

-  
Her scent—dark, intoxicating—filled him, making his hand (that had been hovering uncertainly over the glass mug) tremble, the spoon cluttering off with a clink of metal from his hand, spilling its powdery contents onto the spotless surface of the kitchen counter. "F-forgive me, Yuu-Yuuki-sama!" It was as though a live wire had fired beneath his skin, jolts of electricity surging through him as her breath misted by his ear. "I-I…I will make your…ch-choco…chocolate m-mil…"

-  
Horror mingled with mindless delight blazed through him as the poor blonde-haired Noble felt every inch of a soft, feminine body molding into the lines and contours of his back—full, soft breasts pressing against his sweater—slender pale-gold arms (the Kuran princess favoured her uncle Rido's duskier coloring…while Kaname-sama had been born with his mother's flawless moon-pale ivory) reaching to embrace him from behind. Yuuki's lips, hot, slick tongue and teeth ran a tantalizing line from Aidou's neck to his jawline—brushing him lightly, teasingly with her fangs and taking in every whimper of helpless pleasure that fell unbidden from his lips with a relish that soon began to morph into a torrid, blazing desire firing in her loins.

-  
In response, she pressed herself even closer, kissing him with relentless precision—finding, gauging, categorizing the different spots that made the blonde-haired Noble whimper, moan, gasp, plead…those spots on his neck—the most erogenous spot for vampires—that made his breath hitch, and made his knees tremble against the kitchen counter…fighting back the urge to bare her fangs and sink them into that softly-yielding, willing flesh beneath her…

He tasted just as she had thought him to…of new summer clouds and fresh spring rains, though with the closer proximity she could perceive the faintest traces of lavender and the wild lilies that grew by the woodland springs. Of strawberries dipped in dark, decadent chocolate. Of cirrus clouds, of spring breezes, of honey-dripped peaches and the powdery soft blondeness of a newborn infant…_enough._ Withdrawing now, Yuuki rested her lips against the curve of the now-quivering Noble's neck and shoulder, faintly pleased at the sight of the line of red-black bitemarks that lined the peach-white skin of Hanabusa Aidou's neck. He was quivering with helpless delight, head thrown back, mouth fallen open with pleasure—senses fain _screaming_ for more…

-  
She could nearly _taste_ his wild, frenzied longing…melting as it was in the air between them. Sensual creatures as they were, the drawing of blood—no matter how violent—was a pleasurable act to them, and to be the object of a pureblood's desires was an honor not many Nobles could credit themselves to have achieved. Ruka had once—and only once—been claimed by her elder brother. Takuma had once been claimed by Shirabuki Sara (even now Yuuki's lip curled slightly at the thoughts of the golden-haired pureblood.) Even Rima had been one such chosen—having caught a prestigious eye during one of her more public modeling photo-shoots—though Hanadagi Yoichi had not prolonged the affair, much to Senri and Takuma's great relief at having their lover returned to them…and without having incurred the arrogant, dark-haired pureblood's wrath.

Mistress of desires and temptations as she was, Yuuki's gifts as a pureblood were of a slightly different nature than Kaname's—in that they could categorize emotions on a more intimate basis. The blonde-haired Noble's blood was an irresistible new plaything, to be toyed and tested at her will…and while she did not desire it with the same bone-deep, gut-wrenching intensity of desire as she longed for Kaname's…and Zero's as well…it was an infinite temptation, lying before her like a lamb fain begging for its slaughter…

-  
She was immensely pleased at the palpable duality of what she sensed emanating in white-hot waves from the helplessly-trembling Noble in her arms…_she was not the only whose touch he desired then…of course…how could she forget his…'adoration' for her darling _oniisama?

-  
Smiling against his sweat-slicked skin, the Kuran princess's voice was a low, seductive murmur—"_Na,_ Aidou-senpai…" a teasing lick, a quivering gasp of pleasure, the warm press of skin against skin once more. "Would you want to accompany me…and _oniisama…_out tonight?"

-  
Utterly lost as he was in the plethora of pleasured sensation his body was suffused with, Aidou barely understood her words—only realizing that his head had bobbed up and down twice, blonde curls waving as his lips parted into a breathless whisper of yearning…"_Yes…yes!_"

-  
And no sooner had he spoken the words did he sense another pair of arms reaching to embrace him from behind—thus effectively ensconcing Yuuki-sama between them. Aidou froze, unable to move, speak, let alone _think _at the familiarity of the scent…that familiar, loved scent of incense and roses…as the Kuran princess dislodged herself from between them, her sweet, ringing laughter the only sound louder than his wildly-pounding heart…moving forward until her arms had closed around his belly, face resting into his chest, lips reaching to lightly brush against his and nearly making him faint with pleasured, hazy delight…

Behind him, clad in a wine-red dress shirt that hugged every line and contour of his slender, muscled frame—top few buttons left open to reveal tantalizing glimpses of a sculpted chest—and dark, slightly figure-hugging trousers, ebony skeins of hair lying in languid waves over broad shoulders…the very epitome of vampiric beauty, Kaname-sama nuzzled closer into the very same spot that Yuuki-sama's lips had caressed mere inches before, velvety voice washing over the trembling blonde-haired Noble—waves of sensual, rippling ecstasy…

-  
"I think we should…dress you up now—shouldn't we, Aidou?"


	3. Chapter 3

_If this is a dream, I would fain sleep for eternity and never once more awaken.  
- _

He was sitting now, sandwiched between two exquisite dark-haired purebloods—Kaname-sama's pale fingers entwined with his, Yuuki-sama's warm palm resting in caressing motions on his knee. Below their box in the theatre, a molten-gold complexioned Othello berated a weeping flaxen-haired Desdemona…he saw nothing, sensed nothing but blurs of form and color—aware only of the multitude of scents, pheromones and nuances that surrounded him in a pleasurable haze…Kaname-sama's scent of incense and roses, Yuuki-sama's scent of wild flowers and sweet ocean brine…the satiny slide of Kaname-sama's fingers caressing the inside of his palm, lingering over the sensitive skin between his fingers, making quivers of delight ripple through him…the heated frissons of pleasure exploding to life within him when Yuuki-sama's hand brushed…'accidentally' over the steadily-growing bulge in his pants, before returning once more to rest at his knee—reaching at times to run in a lingering caress over his thigh.  
-

_WHAT on EARTH had HAPPENED to them?  
- _

Well, ever since she'd turned eighteen…and…matured…Yuuki-sama had lost completely that innocent, childlike nature of her former days—facing at once perhaps the carnal hunger of a vampire (and a _pureblood_ vampire, at that!) all at once, which probably explained the long, long _weeks_ for which Kaname-sama would remain in her bed. It also didn't help that she was considered to be perhaps the most beautiful of all women to ever have lived in their world either…and she'd always, _always_ try to wheedle her way out of their little…'teaching' sessions the exact same way she'd gone about it the evening earlier…only this was the first time she'd ever taken it a few (_million)_ steps further—_and with her brother accompanying her…  
- _

And Kaname-sama! It was though the male pureblood had been hit on the head and was undergoing some kind of temporary absence of rational thought—his manner like the Kaname-sama Aidou had seen only in his dreams. Whatever happened to that former dismissiveness? That overly tolerant, at times even condescending patience? He was fain _begging_ for Aidou's attention now! Was he drunk? Had someone actually hit him on the head? This…was _this_ how good he was in bed? Yuuki-sama's (and now, technically, _his_) sluttish little _slave?  
- _

All the repressed emotion the male pureblood could so stir in the blonde-haired Noble's heart had now lost the final dam holding it back…Aidou was aware, without a doubt, that what now he felt for Kaname-sama far surpassed what he had formerly attempted to excuse as _adoration_ or _hero-worship_…oh yes, there was desire, there was lust—_boundless, limitless lust_—he now had no reason to hide his attraction towards both purebloods…but it still seemed so _strange_ at the same time—  
-

He was only vaguely aware of Yuuki-sama tensing slightly beside him—languid with content as he was—and then a faint, fleeting sensation, so numinous and brief that it felt no more than the passage of a cold current of air over his head, slip by above him. Aidou had barely enough time to register it as some fault of the air conditioning as, by his side, Kaname-sama raised their clasped fingers to his lips—eyes smoldering with sinful promises as they gazed into his wide periwinkle-blue ones…hot, wet tongue reaching to run in a slow, sensual slide over the side of a finger…

_If this is a dream…then let me never once more wake.  
- _

Satisfied now that he suspected nothing, Yuuki watched the blonde-haired Noble through her lashes, watching and reveling at how hopelessly, inextricably he could come undone at their touches…trusting her power enough to continue to maintain the thread of control between herself and her elder brother…while at the same time, enjoy herself both the sensual delights of their shared lover lying between them, the wine they had consumed before, as well as the play.  
-

At times, Kaname's dormant consciousness would nudge playfully at her—tearing past her control with some difficulty, but would soon lie quiescent once more, allowing her sole command. His own consciousness lay asleep within his mind, and she had little difficulty in manipulating him…though the compliance with which he obeyed often made her wonder…_how could one ever resist such an innocent temptation such as this? Surely all those years of having been starved of my blood…oh my, _oniisama_…you disciplined, disciplined man!  
- _

It had all been a part of…her little 'deal' with her elder brother, after making love the night before. While Kaname's will was but a thing to be toyed with in her hands, he would never have been able to put…well, a sense of _genuineness_ to what she now so compelled him to—_her elder brother was just…far…too…_straight…—and Yuuki had agonized over her decision for long hours, thinking it to be unfair to the poor Noble in question.  
-

But while Kaname would not know of his actions when she returned his consciousness to him, the aftermath would involve emotions and sensations perhaps even more potent than what he experienced upon making love to her…  
-

And in Yuuki's heart…Kaname's happiness was all that mattered.  
-

And Aidou? Yuuki's desire for the blonde-haired Noble would be fulfilled, Aidou himself would be rewarded the attentions of both the purebloods he loved…and she could easily blur his memories—if not erase them completely—later…he would know no better…and as long as it involved another's happiness, Yuuki found little or no reason to debate on the morals of it.  
-

She loved how their attentions upon the helplessly trembling Noble were something of a playful rivalry—seeing who could get him to better respond to their attentions…the entire limousine ride from the Kuran mansion to the theatre had been a steady two hours of lustful kisses, licks, nips, bites, hands wildly roaming and half-undressing, lips, hands, tongues, fingers reaching to probe and caress and fondle…Aidou's black dress-shirt had been nearly torn off his back—leaving his pale, slender body free for two pairs of lustful hands to roam over and caress….Yuuki's fingers fondling his soft beige-pink nipples with infinite delicacy—fangs buried into his throat, hungrily gulping down his blood—motions wild, unrestrained, at odds with the gentleness of her fingers…while Kaname's hand had disappeared into the waistline of the Noble's white trousers, fingers pumping and gliding, stroking and caressing Aidou's straining erection…the black-haired pureblood's lips mashed against the blonde-haired Noble's, tongues wildly sliding in slick slaps of flesh against flesh, over and around each other….  
-

Aidou—bucking wildly into Kaname's caressing hand—had moaned so loudly, _so loudly_ all throughout, eyes closed with senseless ecstasy—that the driver had actually made the mistake of questioning whether everything was okay back there. Twin auras of displeased purebloods chastised him through the opaque screen that separated them, and the terrified Level-C did not attempt to make the same error of judgment once more.  
-

At the end of it, all three emerged from the limousine with tousled hair, a vast array of hickeys, swollen lips and disheveled clothes—Aidou had lost nearly three buttons of his shirt, while Kaname fared a little better, having lost only one, while Yuuki had been forced to tear off the straps of her evening dress and convert it into an off-shoulder affair—a knee-length bronze-gold garment which clung to her every curve, simple but elegant. The diamonds by her ears had remained untouched, but she had chosen to loosen her hair upon seeing that their…rather strenuous activities had resulted in any former sophisticated French twist being reduced to mere shambles. Her hair now rippled down her back in elegant dark skeins, glimmering in the faint light with the subtle crimson-burgundy of wine, and Aidou's periwinkle-blue eyes had darkened with desire upon gazing at her.  
-

Kaname—(or at least, Kaname as she willed him to be)—was immediately jealous of the shift in interest…demanding the Noble's attention by pressing his body even closer to him as they walked to their box, making Aidou gaze up at him, yearning and wonder in his eyes. Kaname had smiled, a hand reaching to cup the Noble's cheek and—uncaring of who watched—leaned down to suckle possessively on the younger vampire's lower lip for long, deliciously long minutes (Yuuki chose then to wrap her arms around him from behind, suckling on Aidou's right earlobe) as the blonde-haired Noble squirmed and writhed with uncontrollable delight. Aidou began to moan softly, leaning back into Yuuki's embrace, while his fingers tangled into Kaname's hair—pulling him closer…as Kaname bit down softly into his full lip, beginning to lap and suckle leisurely at the flow of blood, while Yuuki did the same at Aidou's earlobe, making the Noble feel as though every nerve in his body was melting into a blazing furnace of helpless desire.  
-

This was a prestigious establishment they visited now—built by a son of the Inuzuka family, catering mainly to vampires, and Yuuki recognized several familiar faces. It might be a problem for herself and Kaname were they to be sensed—being as they were of royalty, even among their own kind…but the atmosphere was heavy, sparked with lust, the faintest scent of blood, the intoxicating fragrance of hookah-smoke and dark, melancholic strains of music. Kuran Yuuki was not the only one to have brought her lovers along with her…  
-

From the dark corner where they were, Yuuki inwardly worried for the humans who may be present in the theatre hall this very moment…knowing that the vampires, sparked into bloodlust by desire may just attack one of them…but with their own leader present in the very same building as they (she trusted her gift enough to return Kaname's consciousness to him should the moment arise) Yuuki reassured herself that all was well.  
-

And besides…the thought, in hindsight, seemed rather unnecessary actually. Given her rather…celebrated debut mere years ago (the memory brought back a flood of wry amusement) Kuran Yuuki's word held as much influence in the world of vampiric nobility as did her elder brother's. Let Kaname rest awhile…were the scent of human blood to arise, she would deal with the perpetrator herself.  
-

Ah, that tall, auburn-haired pureblood…Ryuusuke of the Shoutou. Yuuki felt a grin tug at a corner of her lips, feeling a shudder of lust within her loins—even though it was accompanied with a sense of wicked glee rather than arousal. The man was…_stunning_—almost, _almost_ as handsome as Kaname…but she knew better. Even though he was unfailingly polite, charming, ever the chivalrous gentleman before her (and even though he had referred to her as 'his only exception')—Yuuki knew that Shoutou Ryuusuke's interest would be perhaps more for _Kaname_ rather than her. He was one of the few men she knew who—rather than attributing his desires to bloodlust—openly proclaimed his sexuality, something she respected him for.  
-

There he stood…him and his newest little catamite, a sleek, polished-looking young man from the Touya family—_Rima's…third or fourth cousin_...  
-

And speaking of Rima…_ah, there she is in the corner…she and Takuma…and Senri-kun as well…_Yuuki felt a warm flood of pleasure at the sight of such loved, familiar faces, seeing now as the threesome revolved around _Rima_, with the tall, flaxen-haired Noble's arms slung possessively around the tawny-haired model's slim waist from behind, lips pressed into her neck, nibbling lightly at her earlobe and nudging aside the lilies she had worn in her sunset-blonde hair, and Senri-kun's body pressed against hers from the front, blood-red hair bent down to claim her lips in a deep kiss, arms reaching to trap her between them…while at the same time caressing Takuma's back.  
-

There was a pause as Rima's head whipped away from Senri's lips—eyes scanning the darkened room as she sensed Yuuki's scent…Senri too turned, beginning to mirror her actions while Takuma looked up too—eyes dazed with lust, though the furrow between his brows signaled his momentary confusion. Yuuki stiffened. _They had been sensed.  
- _

Shifting deeper into the shadows so that they were not seen, the Kuran princess smiled to herself as the three lovers, dismissing their momentary lapse as a reaction to their overly-heightened senses, returned to their pleasuring—immensely pleased, and not a little relieved, that their presences had not been detected…that Rima and Senri, having sensed hers, and Takuma having sensed Kaname's and perhaps Aidou's as well, did not choose to look for them. _Let them have their peace. This is not the time for obsequiousness.  
- _

Sitting now as they were in the box, Yuuki found it a little strange that the three of them were being so well-behaved, neither sibling making any…well, forward moves upon the object of their mutual desire, seated between them. She frowned slightly, craning her neck above a dazed Aidou's to gaze upon her brother. To any other's eyes, there would be no difference—Kaname's exquisite features still held the same familiar sense of poised composure, no different from the expression he held before the world any day…though only Yuuki could sense the slight _blankness_ in his eyes were she to gaze deeply into those beautiful crimson-ebony orbs. Kaname's eyes frequently lost expression when he was displeased, outright angry, or just plain bored…but they would never so lose that spark of cold, ruthless intellect as they so would gleam with in the face of a slavering Noble or a persistent Council member.  
-

A slight shift in the thread—Yuuki concentrated, sending a ripple of energy in her elder brother's direction—  
-

—and Aidou's moaned, "_Unnh…_Kana…me…s-sama!" fell like music to her ears as the body of her elder brother reached over obediently to nuzzle at the Noble's throat, a hand reaching to caress the juncture between his thighs. Yuuki grinned to herself, not to be outdone as she joined her brother in his exploration of the Noble's sensitive regions, claiming Aidou's lips this time (Aidou responded wildly, kissing her with a ferocity she had not thought him to be capable of)…_her _oniisama_ could be so very _daring_ when he tried! Oh Kaname, you naughty man…!  
- _

The actors beneath their box now had begun to turn louder, more vehement in their actions—thus drowning out Aidou's moans and gasps and whimpers of delight as Kaname's lips moved in a moist, licking line down his chest, before reaching out to flick a straining, puckered nipple with his tongue…which was immediately followed by the male pureblood leaning forward to take him completely into his mouth, suckling gently—while his other hand moved to cradle another between his thumb and index finger, pleasuring him. Aidou's head fell back—fingers tangling into the male pureblood's long dark hair—a low, whining mewl escaping his lips as Kaname's teeth began to nibble him—tongue rasping against the pale beige-pink bud, the dark-haired vampire's lips receding to press kisses around the soft, creamy flesh surrounding the swollen now-very red nipple.

Yuuki chose not to join in this time—instead contenting herself with merely watching as Kaname slowly began to strip Aidou of his shirt, pressing kisses and caresses against every inch of the Noble's sweat-slicked flesh while doing so, every inch of Aidou's slender torso yielding to the hot, moist caress of the pureblood's lips, teeth and tongue. She sighed, feeling her womanly flesh tighten with arousal as Kaname began to pull down the moaning, trembling Noble's white trousers with infinite care—hands reaching to make short work of Aidou's black silk boxers and reveal a stiff, near-tumescent manhood, a trickle of white seed running down the edge.  
-

Kaname immediately fell upon it, lapping at it like a cat with a single, slick stroke of the tongue—making Aidou groan through gritted teeth, fists curling into the carpet beneath them, as his dark-haired lover's lips trailed a line of soft, wet kisses up the length of his straining manhood, ultimately opening his mouth to envelop his stiff, rosy tip into his mouth, suckling languidly. "_Unnh…_ahhh…K-Kaname…sa-sama!"  
-

Yuuki, sitting with quiet composure by her seat, felt a rush of moisture gather between her thighs at the sound—sorely tempted then to join them then and there…but watching her brother, her beautiful darling _oniisama _reducing the flushed, blonde-haired Noble to a boneless mass of quivering ecstasy was far too great a pleasure. They looked so perfect and natural together…and for a moment, her innards melted away into a wonderful sensation of tender, loving warmth. Her _oniisama_ was still teasing Aidou…still merely kissing and licking him, making him moan, beg, plead with him…_do it, _oniisama_…_she commanded him, reaching out to pour herself another glass of wine and taking a long sip. _Pleasure him.  
- _

And obediently, Kaname's parted lips descended in an inescapable embrace of hot wet tongue, lips and teeth over Aidou's now red-black manhood—dark head bobbing up and down the straining length, as Aidou's pale thighs wrapped around Kaname's neck…a scream of pleasure escaping his lips as one of his deepest fantasies came to life right then. Kaname's lips, teeth and tongue opened only so much as to ensconce Aidou's manhood in an embrace so tight—_so…hot…so…wet…_that he wrapped his thighs even tighter, fingers tangling into Kaname's dark hair—pushing him harder down on his leaking erection, wildly bucking into the pureblood's mouth…"Ahhh…ahhh, Ka-Ka..._Kaname! KANAME!"  
- _

Yuuki looked up in pleasured astonishment at the marked lack of an honorific, while Kaname's head continued to obediently bob up and down Aidou's pounding length, hands raising to cup and caress the Noble's thighs and buttocks which were still wrapped around his neck—beginning to hum lightly. A choked mewling began to escape Aidou's lips, head slamming a fierce tattoo on the ground at the blazing surge of heat beginning to rise from a spark to a molten inferno, swathes of luxurious desire beginning to overcome him…  
-

…though there still lingered a sense of emptiness…_"Yuu…ki…Yuuki!"  
- _

Languid dark eyes turned towards him—caught at once between arousal and puzzlement. As disoriented he was in that pleasured haze of Kaname-sama and only Kaname-sama…Aidou could bear her distance no longer. He stretched a pleading hand_—wanting the nearness of both purebloods he had fallen in love with—_tears beginning to pool in his eyelids at Kaname's pleasuring, "…close…to me….ahhh, oh god…please…_please,_ Yuuki-sa…"  
-

He had never to ask twice. Moaning his delight as the female pureblood moved to him in a single, swift motion, the blonde-haired Noble opened his mouth wide, lips and tongue reaching instinctively to suckle at the soft, velvety flesh mere inches away from his nose as Yuuki hiked up her skirts, adjusting her hips above him to a comfortable posture, revealing full, rounded hips and a slick, gleaming arousal that Aidou's lips, tongue and teeth proceeded to lave at with the intensity of a parched man. Low, whining mewls of contentment had begun to escape his throat as he suckled even deeper, tongue probing into her dark, intimate depths as deeply as he could—feeling as though he were drowning, every nerve in his body suffused with delight as he fulfilled a desire that only his dreams had ever brought to life—_to hear her, his beloved, beautiful, precious pureblood princess, call out his name…his _name…"Hanabusa! _Hanabusa!"  
- _

She had begun to buck against him, making him take her completely into his mouth—while at the same time, bucking his hips against Kaname-sama, whose head continued to bob up and down Aidou's weeping manhood, causing tears of ecstasy to pool in his eyes, streaming down the sides of his face as his mind splintered beneath the onslaught of pleasure…Yuuki-sama's scream of joy falling like the sweetest music to his ears, Kaname-sama reaching over to press lazy kisses against the delicate skin of his inner thighs…every inch of him felt as though it had been soaked in warm oil and the soft lips of both Kuran siblings, as beneath them warriors raged and Othello raised his sword to ultimately end his own life….  
-

_If this is a dream…then let me never once more awake.  
-_


End file.
